whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Armando Rodriguez
Armando "Nines" Rodriguez is a prominent member of the Anarch Movement in the Anarch Free State, having achieved a great deal of popularity as a leader with the area's Unbound even before being involved in the events surrounding the death of Prince Sebastian LaCroix. Rodriguez can often be found in the Last Round bar in downtown L.A. Biography As one of a poverty-stricken family of nine, Armando learned responsibility at a young age, working hard to support his family at an early age. Still, a series of crises brought about by the state of the world during the taught Rodriguez that hard work is not everything when the system itself is working against you. This lesson was reinforced when his younger brother died from an illness because the family could not afford the price the local doctor was demanding for treatment. His Embrace finally gave him the power he needed to fight back against oppression. At some point he began going by the nickname "Nines", possibly as a reminder of his family. Nines is a rising star among the L.A.'s Anarchs in the modern nights, the main reason a lot of young Kindred join the Anarch Movement. He would probably be welcomed as a Baron if he chose, but he eschews those sorts of leadership roles. Maximillian Strauss hints that, were it not for his stated political affiliations, Rodriguez would be a useful ally of the Camarilla. At one point rival Anarch faction, referred to as the MacNeils, sets fire to his haven, despite Rodriguez being an ally of Jeremy MacNeil. Despite the Anarchs re-establishing themselves in Los Angeles, the war over the territory continues: the Camarilla, the Wan Kuei of San Francisco, and Tara Kearney of San Diego, and possibly even the Sabbat. While Rodriguez does not believe any vampire should rule another – including Barons – he finds himself needing to assume the mantle of leadership in the wake of MacNeil's disillusionment with the Free State experiment. Still, he is no field tactician, and finds himself uncertain where to direct his forces first. Background Information * Nines is voiced by Armando Valdés, which may be the origin of his first name as revealed in . * Nines is portrayed by Luis Carazo in . * The Malkavian PC in Bloodlines refer to Nines as "he of the numbered name." * Nines states a preference for firearms, but will train the player in hand-to-hand combat if certain conditions are met. * Rodriguez is not a quest-giver, but rather offers advice and warning. In late game play, Nines defeats a werewolf single-handedly, a rare feat, as solitary werewolves have been known to kill entire groups of Kindred. * In the Lone Wolf ending, Nines will meet up with, and attempt to recruit the PC to the Anarch cause, only to be coldly shunned via the player's middle finger. Gallery Nines Rodriguez vtmb desing.jpg|Rodriguez concept art for Rodriguez in BJD.png|Rodriguez in labn-nines.jpg|Rodriguez in . References Category:Brujah Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Anarchs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character